


Battlefield

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Demek iyi bir fikir gibi görünen şeyler savaş enkazına dönebiliyormuş."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Ilk sonfic'im olarak Lea Michel'in Battlefield'ina yazılmıştir.   
> Her zamanki gibi betam Licenta'ya sevgiler ve opücüklerle ilu baby<3

"İkimiz," diye düşündü, genç kız, iki tarafını saran ağaçların arasında yürürken. "aslında çok iyi bir fikirdik."   
Güneş sanki kızın ruh halini yansıtıyormuşçasına bazen bulutların arkasına gizleniyor, bazen de ışınlarını her tarafa yaymak istercesine tüm gücüyle parlıyordu. Buna karşın kız, etrafının farkında olmayacak kadar düşüncelerine boğulmuştu. "İyi bir fikirdik." diye mırıldandı tekrar. Etrafındaki herkes bunu görmüşken asıl en çok görmesi gereken kişinin kör kalması aralarındaki şeyi başlamadan bitirmişti zaten. Halbuki çok değil, sadece biraz ışık sızabilseydi onun gözlerine, her şey daha güzel olabilirdi. Gerçi bunu bu kadar istemesine rağmen hiç çabalamamıştı kız. Çünkü biliyordu, ne yaparsa yapsın boşunaydı. Buna rağmen her anında yanında oldu çocuğun. Çocuk onu ne kadar yalnız bıraktıysa, kız o kadar yanında oldu onun.   
Kızın hayatındaki en büyük gizemlerden biri çocuğun ona gerçekten değer verip vermediğini asla öğrenememiş olmaktı.  
Kafasındaki düşünceler arasında oradan oraya yüzen kız, saçlarını sol omzu üzerinde tek bir örgü haline getirerek görkemli ağaçların arasından çıktı. Yavaş yavaş yürüyerek sonsuza kadar ayrı kalmış iki kıyıyı birleştiren mavi, demir köprüyü tırmanmaya başladı. Köprünün tam ortasına gelince kollarını demire yaslayıp denizi izlemeye başladı. En üzücü olansa bir zamanlar her nefesini birlikte aldığı biriyle şimdi tamamiyle yabancı olmaktı. Sanki hiç tanışmamışlar, hiç birlikte gülmemişler, sanki hiç birlikte ağlamamışlar gibiydiler.   
Çok bir beklentisi yoktu kızın aslında. Eninde sonunda böyle olacağını biliyordu, çünkü. Fakat bunun ne bu kadar erken olacağını ne de bu kadar ağır hissettireceğini tahmin edememişti kız. "Gitmesine izin vermeliyim." diye mırıldandı tekrar. Çünkü bu savaş ikisinden biri silahı bırakmadan bitmeyecekti fakat iki tarafında silahını taşıyan hep kız olmuştu.   
Ruhundaki tüm yorgunluğu havaya emanet etmek istercesine derin bir nefes aldı ve geri havaya bıraktı kız. "Demek iyi bir fikir gibi görünen şeyler savaş enkazına dönebiliyormuş." diye geçirdi içinden son kez. Bu konuyu son düşünüşü olmayacaktı elbette, her ne kadar istese de sonlandıramıyordu düşünmeyi. Yine de en azından bugün için ara verdi.  
Tekrar sakin adımlarla köprüyü indi ve geldiği yoldan, ağaçların arasından, geri döndü. Bu sefer etrafındaki ağaçların yeşilini, çiçeklerin kokusunu ve kuşların cıvıltısını fark ediyordu. Saçındaki örgüyü açıp saçlarını özgürleştirdikten sonra yavaş yavaş parkın sonuna doğru yürümeye devam etti.


End file.
